memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Studio model
The studio models used for spacecraft in the several Star Trek series and movies were often modified or "kitbashed" to be used again. In some cases the exact same footage of a model would be used an simply referred to as a different ship. There are several possible explanations for similar designs, perhaps shared technology among species, or maybe designs dictated by nature or base technology. Of course, the real reason for so much re-use in Star Trek was the economic limitations of producing a TV series. According to model maker Greg Jein, in an interview appearing in the TNG Season 3 DVD special features, the art department typically had three to four weeks to design and create each model – sometimes less. Akritirian patrol ship Originally designed for use in Star Trek: Voyager, where it had several appearances as different ships, and later used in Star Trek: Enterprise. *Akritirian patrol ship in *Ba'neth ship in *Unidentified ship in *Lokirrim patrol ship in *Lokirrim warship in *Kriosian battle cruiser in Image:Akritirian warship.jpg|Akritirian patrol ship Image:Antarian Trans-stellar Rally Starting Line.jpg|Unidentified ship closest to camera Image:Lokirrim patrol ship.jpg|Lokirrim patrol ship Image:Lokirrim Warship Front.jpeg|Lokirrim warship Image:Kriosian battlecruiser.jpg|Kriosian battlecruiser Alice * Alice in * Arkonian patrol ship in Image:Arkonian patrol ship.jpg|''Alice'' Image:Alice shuttlecraft.jpg|Arkonian patrol ship Arkonian destroyer Star Trek: Enterprise * Arkonian destroyer in * Xindi-Arboreal ship in , et al. * Tellarite cruiser in , et al. Image:Arkonian destroyer.jpg|Arkonian destroyer Image:Xindi-Arboreal ship.jpg|Xindi-Arboreal ship Image:Tellarite cruiser front.jpg|Tellarite cruiser Batris ;Appearances: * Talarian freighter Batris in * Ornaran freighter Sanction in * Erstwhile in * A toxic waste barge in * Ship at Qualor II Surplus Depot ( ) * Norkova in * Skrreean starship in * Xhosa in * Xhosa-type ship ( ) * Skrreean-type freighter ( ) * Akritirian freighter in * Telsian freighter in * Norkova type ore freighter ( ) * Moon freighter ( ) Image:Batris.jpg|Talarian freighter Batris Image:Ornaran freighter-Sanction.jpg|Ornaran freighter Sanction Image:Erstwhile.jpg|''Erstwhile'' Image:Toxic Waste Barge.JPG|Toxic waste barge Image:Norkova tractored.jpg|''Norkova'' Image:Skrreean_ships.jpg|Skrreean starship Image:Xhosa.jpg|''Xhosa'' Image:Telsian freighter.jpg|Telsian freighter Image:Norkova type, Author Author.jpg|Norkova type ore freighter Chaotic space hulk * Chaotic space hulk in * Romulan drone ship in Image:Chaotic space hulk.jpg|Chaotic space hulk Image:Romulan drone ship (quarter).jpg|Romulan drone ship Cryonics satellite Designed by Rick Sternbach and Mike Okuda. * ** "The Neutral Zone" as cryonics satellite (dubbed "SS Birdseye") ** "Aquiel" as Relay Station 47 ** "Parallels" as Starbase 47 Image:Cryonicsatellite.jpg|The original cryonics satellite Image:Relay Station 47.jpg|As Relay Station 47 Image:Starbase 47.jpg|As Starbase 47 ''D'deridex''-class The ''D'deridex''-class was originally designed by Andrew Probert for , and later became a CGI model for its many appearances throughout DS9 and VOY. Image:RomulanWarbird.jpg|Romulan warbird (physical model) Image:Romulan warbird damaged and disabled.jpg|Romulan warbird (CGI) ''Danube''-class runabout The ''Danube''-class, and later ''Yellowstone''-class, runabout was designed by Joseph Hodges, Rick Sternbach and Jim Martin. The miniature, which was approximately 18 inches long, was built by Tony Meininger. Interior cockpit set was designed by Joseph Hodges, and the aft compartment was designed by Richard James, all under the direction of Herman Zimmerman. * , et al. * * Image:Uss yangtzee kiang, emissary.jpg|Standard design Image:USS Ganges with a sensor pod, Past Prologue.jpg|With sensor pod Deep Space 9 Designed by Herman Zimmerman, Rick Sternbach and other members of the art department. The original, six-foot in diameter model, was built by Tony Meininger. It was later replaced by a CGI model. * Deep Space 9 in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * Empok Nor in , et al. Image:Deep space 9.jpg|Deep Space 9 Image:Empok Nor.jpg|Empok Nor Deep Space Station K-7 This model was originally built to represent Deep Space Station K-7 in . It later appeared as an Commodore Enwright's base in . Greg Jein rebuilt the model for its appearance in . Image:Deep Space K7, TOS.jpg|Original DSK7 model Image:Commodore_Enwrights_base.jpg|Enwright's base Image:DeepSpaceK7-2267.jpg|Revised DSK7 model Dreadnought The Dreadnought model designed by Rick Sternbach for . Image:Dreadnought at warp.jpg|Dreadnought DY-100 The DY-100 class was originally built by Matt Jefferies for Star Trek: The Original Series. A CGI version of the Botany Bay was later created for the 2006 remastering of its original appearance. * [[SS Botany Bay|SS Botany Bay]] in * Woden in Image:Ssbotanybay.jpg|The Botany Bay Image:Woden.jpg|The Woden Image:SS Botany Bay, remastered.jpg|The Botany Bay (remastered) Edo God This studio model made two appearances in Star Trek: The Next Generation. * Edo God in * Lysian Central Command in Image:Edo_god.jpg|The Edo God Image:Lysian central command-galaxy class.jpg|Lysian Central Command ''Galaxy''-class Designed by Andrew Probert, the first model of the ''Galaxy''-class ''Enterprise''-D was built by ILM for . A second, smaller, yet more detailed version was constructed during the third season and served throughout Star Trek: The Next Generation and into Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, appearing as the modified "Anti-time future" Enterprise from , the [[USS Odyssey|USS Odyssey]] and the [[USS Venture|USS Venture]] (with added phaser arrays left over from "All Good Things..."). A small, less detailed model was created for the episode , in which it was destroyed, and reused again as the destroyed Odyssey for . The original ILM model again saw use in , alongside a computer-generated version. Yet another computer-generated version would appear in the Star Trek: Enterprise finale, "These Are the Voyages...", created in part by Gabriel Koerner. In addition to these CG models, a generic Galaxy-class model was often seen during the Dominion War arc of DS9. Image:Ent d at warp.jpg|ILM's physical model Image:Enterprise-d.jpg|The second physical model Image:USS Enterprise-D explodes, Cause and Effect.jpg|In "Cause and Effect" Image:Uss enterprise-d, generations.jpg|ILM's CG model Image:USS Odyssey firing phasers.jpg|As the Odyssey Image:Uss venture docked, ds9.jpg|As the Venture Image:USSGalaxy.jpg|As CG on DS9 Image:USS Enterprise-D, These Are the Voyages.jpg|"These Are the Voyages..." ''Excelsior''-class The ''Excelsior''-class was originally designed by Bill George and built at ILM for . After several refurbishes, it was given entirely new arrangements and details to represent a refit modification, the [[USS Enterprise-B|USS Enterprise-B]] for . These refit modifications were designed by John Eaves under the supervision of production designer Herman Zimmerman. A new physical model was later built by Greg Jein to once again represent the [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]] in , at a smaller scale. It was replaced by a CGI model for the later seasons of DS9 and VOY. Image:Excelsior class.jpg|Original [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]] model Image:USS Enterprise-B in drydock.jpg|Refurbished [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise-B]] model Image:USSExcelsiorVOY.jpg|Revised USS Excelsior model Image:USSValleyForge.jpg|New CGI model, [[USS Valley Forge|USS Valley Forge]] Flaxian starship * Flaxian starship in * Kovin's starship in Image:FlaxianShip.jpg|Flaxian starship Image:Kovins starship.jpg|Kovin's starship Galor-class This model was designed by Rick Sternbach, with assistance from Peter Lauritson. The inspiration for this model was the starting shape of the Egyptian ankh; in fact, according to Sternbach, the physical model has "a little temple and some fire pots and little tiny pyramids for the phasers." The shooting model was originally built by Ed Miarecki. The model was later modified by Tony Meininger to include the addition of fins located on the aft end of the hull, and a large attachment located on the upper-middle section of the hull, creating the ''Keldon''-class. * , et al. * , et al. Image:Kraxon.jpg|''Galor''-class Image:Keldon class, aft quarter.jpg|''Keldon''-class Groumall This studio model was reused on several occasions, first appearing as the Groumall. * ** "Return to Grace" as a Cardassian military freighter ** "Rules of Engagement" as a Cardassian freighter * ** "Fair Trade" as a Nekrit freighter * ** "For the Uniform" as a Cardassian transport ** "Sons and Daughters" as a Klingon freighter Image:Groumall at warp.jpg|''Groumall'' Image:CardassianFreighters.jpg|Cardassian freighter (foreground) Image:Nekrit freighter.jpg|Nekrit freighter Image:CardassianTransport.jpg|Cardassian transport Image:Klingon freighters, sons and daughters.jpg|Three Klingon freighters Hazari shuttle This CGI model first appearing in Star Trek: Voyager: * Hazari shuttle in * Wysanti starship in * Aksani starship in A new CGI model, bearing a striking resemblance to this model, later appeared in Star Trek: Enterprise: * Goroth's starship in Image:Wysanti ship imperfection.jpg|Wysanti starship Image:Aksani starship.jpg|Aksani starship Image:Goroths starship, front.jpg|Goroth's starship ''Intrepid''-class The original studio model was designed by series production designer Richard D. James and senior illustrator Rick Sternbach. The photographic miniature was built by Tony Meininger and photographed under the supervision of visual effects producer Dan Curry. A CGI model of the ship were also used for some computer-generated visual effects by Santa Barbara Studios, Digital Muse, and Foundation Imaging. The model appeared in as the ''Bellerophon''. Image:Voyager-bottom.jpg|''Voyager'' physical model Image:Uss bellerophon romulus.jpg|CG model labeled Bellerophon Jovis This model was designed and built by Tony Meininger as the Zibalian freighter. Appearances include: * ** as the Jovis, ** as a Kaelon warship, ** as a Valtese transport, ** as the Kallisko (stock footage) * ** as the Calondon Image:Jovis-Kallisko, aft.jpg|''Jovis'' Kallisko Image:Kaelon warships-galaxy class.jpg|Kaelon warship Image:Valtese_transport.jpg|Valtese transport Image:Kressari freighter Calondon.jpg|''Calondon'' Karemma starship Originally designed for use in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and later modified for use in Star Trek: Voyager. Physical model (DS9): * Karemma starship in * Starship in Bajoran blockage in CGI model (VOY/ENT): * Antarian starship in * Torothan cruiser in Image:Karemma_starship.jpg|Karemma starship Image:Antarian_starship.jpg|Antarian starship Mazarite shuttle This model was used throughout Star Trek: Enterprise. * Mazarite shuttle in * Enolian shuttle in * Denobulan shuttle in * Augment transport shuttle in Image:Mazarite shuttle.jpg|Mazarite shuttle Image:Enolian shuttle.jpg|Enolian shuttle Image:Augment transport shuttle.jpg|Augment transport shuttle Mazarite warship This model appeared twice on Star Trek: Enterprise. The design of this model resembles, or at least, was inspired by the design of the upper dorsal portion of the ''D'deridex''-class. * Mazarite warship in * Illyrian starship in Image:Mazarite warships.jpg|Mazarite warship Image:Illyrian starship (aft).jpg|Illyrian starship Merchantman This model was originally designed by Nilo Rodis and built by ILM to represent the Merchantman in . * ** Altec vessel in "The Outrageous Okona" ** Sheliak colony ship in "The Ensigns of Command" ** Peliar Zel escort vessel in "The Host" * ** Bok'Nor in "The Maquis, Part I" * ** Vidiian starship type 1 in "Phage" * ** Klingon civilian transport in "Rules of Engagement" Image:Merchantman.jpg|The Merchantman Image:Class7vessels.jpg|As the Altec vessel Image:Sheliak Colony Ship.jpg|As the Sheliak colony ship Image:Peliar Zel escort vessel.jpg|As the Peliar Zel escort vessel Image:Boknor.jpg|As the Bok'Nor Image:Klingon civilian transport.jpg|As a Klingon civilian transport See also * MIDAS array This CGI model was designed by Rick Sternbach and created as the MIDAS array in . It was later reused as the Yosemite 3 research post in . Image:Midas_array.jpg|MIDAS array Image:Yosemite3-2154.jpg|Yosemite 3 research post ''Miranda''-class The ''Miranda''-class was originally designed by Joe Jennings and Mike Minor and was built by ILM to represent the [[USS Reliant|USS Reliant]] in . The Reliant model later appeared as the [[USS Saratoga (NCC-1867)|USS Saratoga]] in the opening scenes of and as the [[USS Brattain|USS Brattain]] in . The model was also modified to represent such variations as the [[USS Lantree|USS Lantree]] in , the [[USS Saratoga (NCC-31911)|USS Saratoga]] in , and the ''Soyuz''-class [[USS Bozeman|USS Bozman]] in . A CGI version of the Miranda-class was later created as the "[[USS Majestic|USS Majestic]]" for as well as several other ships and episodes of DS9. Image:USSReliant.jpg|USS Reliant Image:Uss lantree.jpg|USS Lantree Image:Soyuz class.jpg|''Soyuz''-class, USS Bozeman Image:Uss saratoga 2367 fore.jpg|USS Saratoga ''Mondor'' This model was sold for US$3,360 at the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction. *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: ** ''Mondor in ** Acamarian starship in ** Cardassian supply ship in ** Trill transport (2367) in ** Satarran starship in ** Kostolain starship in *''Star Trek: Deep Space 9: ** Rigelian freighter in Image:Pakled ship.jpg|Pakled ship Image:Acamarian starship.jpg|Acamarian starship Image:CardassianFreighterType1.jpg|Cardassian supply ship Image:Trill Transport.jpg|Trill transport Image:Satarran starship.jpg|Satarran starship Image:Kostolain starship.jpg|Kostolain starship Image:RigelianFreighterDS9.jpg|Rigelian freighter Orbital office complex The model was originally built as the orbital office complex for . The model was turned upside down for , TNG and DS9. It would later become a CGI model based on the original studio model for later seasons of DS9 and for a display graphic on VOY. Original use: * Orbital office complex for . First modification: * Regula I in * Science Station Tango Sierra in * Starbase 173 in * Tanuga IV research station in * Deep Space 5 in * Prison starbase in Second modification: * Starbase 375 in , et al. * Starbase 257 in * Lantaru sector research station in Image:Orbital_office_complex_st1.jpg|Orbital office complex Image:Regula_I_and_Mutara_Nebula.jpg|Regula I Image:Science Station Tango Sierra.jpg|Science Station Tango Sierra Image:Starbase173.jpg|Starbase 173 Image:Tanuga_IV.jpg|Tanuga IV research station Image:Deep Space 5.jpg|Deep Space 5 Image:Federation_starbase,_Blaze_of_Glory.jpg|Prison starbase Image:Starbase_375_with_ships.jpg|Starbase 375 Image:Starbase 257.jpg|Starbase 257 Image:Lantaru sector research station.jpg|Lantaru sector research station See also * Promellian battle cruiser This studio model was designed and built by Tony Meininger for the movie ''Night of the Creeps but was later used in Star Trek. * as Promellian battle cruiser * as a Skrreean starship * as Noggra's starship Image:Cleponji.jpg|As the Promellian battle cruiser Image:Skrreean ships.jpg|As a Skrreean ship (docked at center and right docking pylon) Rakosan fighter * Rakosan fighter, * Talaxian fighter, Image:Rakosan fighters.jpg|The original Rakosan fighter Image:Talaxian fighter.jpg|The Talaxian fighter Romulan scoutship This model was originally designed by Rick Sternbach to represent the Romulan scoutship that appeared in . It was later modified to represent the Romulan science vessel in . The model was then repainted and became the Nerada in . It was eventually sold for US$5,500 at the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction. Image:RomulanScoutship.jpg|The Romulan scoutship Image:RomulanScienceVessel.jpg|As the Romulan science vessel Image:Nasari_ship.jpg|As the Nerada Reptohumanoid Ship This CGI model was originally the Repto-humanoid ship in . The Vidiian starship model in was a modification of this model. It was later modified for the Dralian vessel in and the Nygean prison ship in . Image:Vidiian ship, Deadlock.jpg|As the Vidiian starship Image:Nygean prison ship.jpg|As the Nygean prison ship See also * SD-103 This model was originally designed by John Goodson to represent the short range orbital shuttle SD-103 from , which also appeared as the Farragut shuttlecraft in . At some point, the model was substantially modified with ''Constitution''-class and ''Miranda''-class components to look like a full starship with several decks. The modified model would become the ''Sydney''-class [[USS Jenolan|USS Jenolan]] for , and later the [[USS Nash|USS Nash]], a transport that visited Deep Space 9 in DS9 Season 2, Season 4, Season 5 and Season 7. The model was sold for US$22,000 at the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction. Image:SD-103.jpg|The original SD-103 Image:Farragut shuttlecraft.jpg|As a Farragut shuttlecraft Image:USS Jenolan.jpg|As the Sydney-class USS Jenolan Image:Ussnash.jpg|As the Sydney-class USS Nash Spacedock Earth Spacedock was designed by Dave Carson and Nilo Rodis. The model was built at ILM. It was re-used more than once in Star Trek: The Next Generation, for Starbase 74 in , Starbase 133 in , Starbase 84 in , and Lya Station Alpha in . Image:Earthspacedock4.jpg|Earth Spacedock Image:Earthspacedock3.jpg|Spacedock upperside Image:Earthspacedock6.jpg|Spacedock underside Image:Starbase 74.jpg|As Starbase 74 and Starbase 133 Straleb security vessel First appeared in TNG Season 1 as the Straleb security vessel in The model was redressed to become the Angosian transport in , and later appeared as the Dorian in . Recycled footage of the model's original appearance would be used to represent the Corvallen freighter in The model was eventually sold for US$4,000 at the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction. Image:AntaresClassFreighter.jpg|Straleb security vessel Image:Angosian_ship.jpg|Angosian transport Image:Dorian.jpg|''Dorian'' Image:AntaresKhazara.jpg|Corvallen freighter See also * T'Pau The Vulcan transports seen in was modified to become the Tosk's starship in and the Vulcan freighter from . The model was sold for US$12,000 at the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction. Image:VulcanTransports.jpg|The original Vulcan transport Image:Tosks ship.jpg|As the Tosk's starship Image:VulcanFreighter.jpg|As a Vulcan freighter Talarian observation craft The Talarian observation craft model was originally built for the and was based on sketches drawn up by Rick Sternbach. It was later heavily modified to become the Tamarian starship in . After that, it was further altered to become the Klaestron starship. In this usage, the entire model was turned upside down and given a blue nacelle glow (versus the formers red glow). The glow was changed to orange when it was used as the T'Lani cruiser in . It also had two Star Trek: Voyager appearances, as the Bothan ship in and the Drayan ship in . The model was sold for US$5,500 at the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction. Image:TalarianObservationCraft.jpg|The orignal model Image:TamarianStarship1.jpg|As the Tamarian starship Image:Klaestron_starship.jpg|As the Klaestron starship Image:Tlanicruiser-runabout.jpg|As the T'Lani cruiser See also * Talarian warship This studio model was designed by Rick Sternbach and built by Tony Meininger. The forward part of the primary hull for this model was constructed from an Imperial Star Destroyer. This model was used in several appearances throughout Star Trek. It was eventually sold for US$6,000 at the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction. * ** "Suddenly Human" as a Talarian warship ** "Conundrum" as a Lysian destroyer ** "Force of Nature" as a Hekaran starship * ** "Emissary" as a Frunalian science vessel ** "Dramatis Personae" as the Sherval Das ** "Sons of Mogh" as a Boslic freighter * ** "Innocence" as a Drayan shuttle Image:TalarianWarships.jpg|Three Talarian warships Image:LysianDestroyerHit.jpg|Lysian destroyer, taking a phaser hit Image:Hekaran starship.jpg|Hekaran starship Image:Frunalian_science_vessel.jpg|Frunalian science vessel Image:Sherval_Das_docked_at_DS9.jpg|''Sherval Das'' Image:Boslic freighter.jpg|Boslic freighter See also * Tarellian starship The Tarellian starship (or plague ship), was created for . After modifications, it was used as the Zalkonian warship in and the Ktarian starship in . It was later used as the Hunters' starship in . Image:TarellianStarshipFore.jpg|Original Tarellian starship model Image:ZalkonianWarship.jpg|As the Zalkonian warship Image:Ktarian starship in tractor beam.jpg|As the Ktarian starship Image:Hunters_starship_disabling_DS9.jpg|As the Hunter's starship Tholian starship * Tholian starship, * Aurora, Image:TholianShipTOS.jpg|Tholian starship (physical model) Image:AuroraAft.jpg|As the Aurora Image:Tholian ship under fire TOSR.jpg|Tholian starship (CGI) Time travel pod (31st century) The 31st century time travel pod originally appeared in , and later reappeared in as a Xindi landing craft. Image:Time travel pod (31st century) launch bay.jpg|Time travel pod Image:Xindi landing craft, exterior.jpg|Xindi landing craft Wadi starship Original footage of the Wadi starship, which first appeared in , was also reused to represent Bajoran transports in and , as well as a Trill transport in . New footage of the model also appeared as a Bajoran transport in . The ship model was later flipped over and reused as the Xepolite freighter that appeared in . Image:Wadi-Bajoran-Trill starship.jpg|Wadi transport Bajoran transport Trill transport Image:Razka Karns starship.jpg|Razka Karn's starship Image:XepoliteShipAft.jpg|Xepolite freighter Yridian destroyer The Yridian destroyer was designed by Rick Sternbach and appeared in only two episodes of TNG, both as the destroyer and a Yridian freighter, appearing respectively in and . Image:Yridian_destroyer.jpg|Yridian destroyer Image:Yridian freighter.jpg|Yridian freighter Zibalian escape pod Designed by Joseph Hodges and later redressed for several appearances throughout TNG as: *Zibalian escape pod in *''Nenebek'' in *Time travel pod (26th century) in *''Taris Murn'' in *Yridian shuttle in *Toron class in *Iyaaran shuttle in Image:Nenebek.jpg|''Nenebek'' Image:Time travel pod (26th century).jpg|26th century time travel pod Image:Taris Murn.jpg|''Taris Murn'' Image:Yridian Shuttle.jpg|Yridian shuttle Image:ToronClass.jpg|''Toron''-class Image:Iyaaran_Shuttle.jpg|Iyaaran shuttle See also * Model, the in-universe definition of a model * AMT, a manufacturer of Star Trek-based model kits that ended up being used in Star Trek production * Polar Lights, another Star Trek-based model kit producer * ''Intrepid''-class background info - a description of the evolution of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] model * ''Enterprise''-D background info - details of the models used for the Enterprise-D * [[USS Elkins|USS Elkins]] Category:Star Trek